pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stricken (Episode 10)
Details Stricken is the tenth episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie and was uploaded on the 6th of January 2018. It's story takes place the morning after the events of Conflict (Episode 9) where the group is preparing to continue their journey to the bunker and Rachel has decided to join the group. It's title is a reference to how the group is struck with fear towards the end of the episode. Synopsis The episode starts on the day after the group had stayed for a night in the sport shop in Coalworth Town Centre and begins from Vince's point of view; he is having a nightmare of the events the previous day in which Gary was killed. He feels deeply saddened by the fact that he was helpless to save Gary. He wakes up moments later only to find that he slept in until the afternoon. Vince then discovers Craig and other people are packing up to be ready to go to Bunker 08. Mark and Jane chat with each other outside the sport shop. Mark finds that Jane has a crush on Craig but she doesn't want him to tell Craig about that. Rachel thinks the team can protect her and she can't stand the sport shop. Thus, she makes a decision to join the team. Vince then promises Rachel he will never have a serious fight with his teammates again. Vince then comes across Zoey outside the sport shop. Zoey asks whether they can keep going and thinks the team should leave the city. Vince agrees with what she says and the team get on the truck and leave Coalworth Town Centre. After three hours, the truck has run out of petrol and needs to stop. Vince tells the team that he wants to go back to the last petrol station the team drove by and he chooses Craig,David and Mark to go with him. Vince lets Jane take charge of the rest of team without doubt. Jane then stays near the truck with Rob, Zoey and Rachel. The team arrive at the petrol station after fifteen minutes. Craig wants to take a look inside a store near to the petrol station. Mark follows Craig and they have a conversation inside the store. Mark asks whether Craig has romantic feelings for any of the girls in the team. Craig says that Zoey and Rachel are not his type of people to have romantic relationships with immediately. He thinks Jane may be his favourable type but he doesn't know whether Jane likes him. Craig has been under the impression that Mark and Jane are a couple. Mark then clarifies that he will never be a couple with Jane and they are just close friends. On the other hand, Jane has a good conversation with Rachel, Zoey and Rob. Suddenly, a gun is pointed to Rob's head and they see three camp raiders. The raiders stop Jane from taking her gun and threaten that they are going to take all the supplies in the truck. After they find that there are little supplies inside the truck, they want to rape Jane, Zoey and Rachel. Seeing this dire situation, Rob opens the radio instead of fighting with the raiders and David finds that the voices are not Rob's. Vince orders Craig, David and Mark to go back immediately to the road where the truck has stopped. They then put down the gas cans and see the raiders. Vince kills a raider(Bradley) and Craig punches another raider(Mike). Mike and a raider(Lawrence) are beaten quickly. Zoey then asks how the four guys came so quickly to rescue them. Rob says that he turned on the radio so as to let Vince, Craig, Mark and David hear the voices of the camp raiders and realise the team was in danger. Zoey feels astonished about the plan made by Vince and this reminds Vince to gather the team so as to have a strong power to overcome any malicious attacks. The episode ends after Jane generates more understanding to Craig's life when they are having a conversation alone, still hesitant to confess her feelings. Characters * Craig * Rob * Vince * Jane * David * Mark * Zoey * Rachel * Gary (dream sequence) * Bandit Leader (dream sequence) * Mike (first and last appearance) * Lawrence (first and last appearance) * Bradley (first and last appearance) Trivia * The first episode of 2018. * The first and last appearance for The Camp Raiders. * This was the last episode in the series to be rendered in an 800x600 resolution, all future episodes were upgraded to a 1080x720 resolution. Category:Episodes